My Allie, My Friend
by rockstarjess
Summary: When Edward invites an old friend to join their alliance for the battle he didn't realize that it would trouble his relationship with Bella. Eclipse: Post Chapter 13. I don't own any of the character's I just came up with my own 3: Isadora,Lila,Tristan.
1. Isadora

**Edward.**

This was all making me feel uneasy. So unsure of how everything was going to turn out in the end. But I couldn't show that. Bella was already a nervous wreck. I didn't want to scare her by letting her know I was.

I mean, we did have our alliance with the mongrels' for this battle but something still made me feel unsure of our numbers. I sat in the living room as Bella sat next to me. She'd been so quiet for the past hour, how I wish I could know what was running through her mind. I had just called Tanya to ask for their help but there was no way any of them would join us, not since what happened to Laurent. But who else was there.

And at that moment it seemed as though Carlisle had read my mind. "What about Isadora, Edward?" I already had my phone in hand dialing her number

"One step way ahead of you."

Bella looked up at me curiously, "Who's Isadora?" A simple question with a long explanation we didn't have time for.

"Her coven is close friends with ours." I heard the phone ring twice and then there was an answer. I stood up and walked to the window.

"Edward, dear, how are you?" Without knowing I smiled hearing my old friends voice.

"Well, not so well…" She cut me off.

"Yes, Lila was just telling me she had a bad feeling about this phone call. In what can I assist you?"

I hesitated for a moment. "You see, we are going to engage in a battle we are unsure of. Not of ourselves but the numbers we're up against. Alice says she has seen 18 newborns but we aren't sure if that's it, at least I'm not so sure…" I caught Alice give me a glare for questioning what she had seen. "…and I was, well wondering, if you could help us fight."

We hadn't seen each other in such a long time, I wasn't sure I had the right to ask her to risk her life and fight by my family for my love. I knew if her answer was no I would have to understand, and I would. Completely.

There was silence on her end. "Of course you can count on me. I'll take the first flight out there." And then she hung up.

"Isa is coming!" I could hear my annoying little sister screech with excitement.

"Like you didn't already know Alice." I told her and rolled my eyes.

She ran off ignoring me to quickly tell the others.

Bella stood by my side, "Who is this Isadora, Edward?"

I knew I would have to tell her eventually the whole story, I guess the time was now. We sat back down. "Isadora is a friend we met in Spain along with the rest of her coven, Lila and Tristan, they are mates. We had originally gone there to vacation, but ended up staying for nearly three years.

"Her coven decided to take the same road we did years before we met so that is why we got along so well. Isadora was my best friend…" I laughed quietly to myself remembering our times together. "…she's much like Alice, which explains why she's so happy that she's coming. She can also relate a lot to Carlisle since they were both turned in the 17th century.

"You'll like her love. I know you will. And so will she." I smiled and gently kissed her fragile forehead.

I had let Bella sleep in my bedroom and went downstairs to see what was new with the plans.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Isadora?" I heard Rosalie ask from behind me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked turning to face her.

"Well, you and her always had such a closeness that could be misinterpreted. Bella could become jealous."

"And since when did you start caring so much about Bella's feelings. Plus, she knows I love only her. Isadora is nothing more than a good friend."

She walked past me laughing. "This should be fun."


	2. Welcome

**Bella.**

Last night Edward had invited an old friend to fight for the battle. I had never heard of her, but I already feared her. Seeing the Cullen's reaction to the fact that she was coming told me all. She was adored by all of them. Shared most of the same interests with what seemed to be Carlisle, Esme, Alice and apparently Edward too.

I sat there, in the airport with Edward waiting for her plane to land. She was coming all the way from France. I wasn't so sure if I should have come, but this was better than being at his house with Alice going crazy decorating for a welcome party for her. Edward had told me that they were best friends, he and Isadora, but I wasn't too sure about it. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

Edward stood up. A plane had just landed. Deep breaths, I told myself. We stood by the line of people coming out of the plane and he looked beyond everyone, until he finally smiled.

And so there she was walking out of the gate. She seemed to be as tall as I am, except she was wearing heals. Isadora was classical beauty. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a 50's film. Her dark black hair was in thick curls and in a ponytail. Something very casual but she made it seem like a fashion statement. She was wearing a black pleated skirt that reached just about her knees, it seemed to sway from side to side as she walked, and a white button down shirt and a light pink cardigan that was left open.

She was really petite, a bit slimmer than I am. But what really caught my attention was her skin. It wasn't as pale as Edwards. Hers was a bit more milky.

She had seen Edward and smiled as she skipped over to him, she seemed to be very light on her feet. As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He had received her with open arms and spun her around. When he finally put her down I noticed that she was laughing.

Wow. I could see what the whole commotion was about. She was exquisite and had a voice that was a bit more beautiful than Edwards velvet tone. Hers seemed to be silk.

I cleared my throat to capture Edwards attention. "Oh sorry. Isadora, this is my lovely Bella."

I almost snorted at what he said, I was far too plain to be compared with the word lovely. Especially with Isadora around. "Oh, hello." She smiled at me, then very softly gave me a hug.

It felt awkward to be in her embrace, but I returned the gesture. When we finally released each other, she was still smiling.

"So, Edward tells me you two are old friends." I said trying to make myself visible to her again. I noticed she was staring at Edward for the longest time.

"Yes, we do go back quite a bit." She smiled at him. Ugh, I felt so furious. "A human teenage girl? I have to say, Eddie, I'm quite impressed. I didn't know you could handle it." Did she call him Eddie?

"I wasn't so sure at first either. Well you know the pain." He looked at me for an instant. "But as time passed by it became easier to be around her." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and it made me smile to know that he was still aware that I was around.

When we _finally_ reached the Cullen's house I was relieved. The whole trip from the airport to the Cullen's seemed to take forever. Edward and her kept talking about everything that was going on with this battle with the newborns and catching up on some other old stuff.

There was a row of fake lighted palm trees that ran along the path to the entrance of the house. "Alice." We all said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and Isadora laughed.

The inside was even worse. It seemed to have a luau theme, beach party at night or smoething like that. We're gone for a couple of hours and she accomplishes all this. Wow. And then I heard Alice squeal.

"Oh. My. God!" Her and Isadora ran to each other and hugged one another. "I'm so glad you're here." Alice said letting her go.

"If I knew you were going to do all this I would have bought a jet and got here sooner! Look at all this. Are you _reliving Costa Blanca?"_

"_Of course Isa, those were some good times."_

_Carlisle and Esme came out together. "Isa, dear." Esme called for her and she went to greet them._

"_I am very grateful that you decided on joining us for this fight. We really do appreciate it." Carlisle said._

"_Anything for the family hon, you know I'll always be there, just feel free to ask." She looked around. "Where is he?" I didn't know what she meant. Just about everyone was out here. I glanced around the living room. Alice and Jasper. Edward was by my side. Carlisle and Esme were right in front of her. Rosalie was sitting down on the white couch. Oh, Emmett._

"_I'm guessing, he's trying to avoid you." Edward said jokingly. Isadora looked back at him giving him a dirty look and then stuck her tongue out at him._

_And then out of no where he was right behind her. Hovering over her like a bear about to attack. She quickly turned around and put her hand up as to stop him. "Hello Monsieur." she said giving him a sly smile._


	3. My Story

**Isadora.**

**And there he stood before me. Emmett Cullen was staring down at me like he used to in Costa Blanca. A mischievous smile and his eyes dead on mine. It only meant one thing…bear hug.**

"**Oh god Emmett! This is a new outfit! If you missed me so much you should have come visit." I laughed and noticed Rosalie in the corner of my eye glaring at us. "She didn't let you, hu?" I whispered in a very low tone but I was sure she had heard me.**

**Emmett shook his head no and put me down. "Chicken." I told him and punched him in the chest lightly and playfully.**

**It felt good to be in the Cullen's presence again. Everything always felt like home with them. Especially Carlisle. He understood me the most. Emmett walked away from in front of me and Eddie and his human came into view. He smiled at me.**

**I was happy that he had finally found someone, even if it was a human. Memories of our fun times popped up in my head. I must have misread the signals because I always thought he was going to ask me to be his mate. Oops! Edward looked down apologetically. He was reading my mind. 'Nosy'. I thought and he laughed at that one. His human looked confused and he shook his head dismissing it.**

**Habanera started to boom out of the speakers. Once I heard the music I turned to see Emmet in the middle of what I'm guessing was the dance floor. I slowly walked over to him. Tango I could never resist with Emmett.**

**His hand went around my waist and the other waited for mine. We started dancing at first slowly, then our steps moved faster and a bit more intense.**

"**She taught Emmett to Tango and Salsa." I heard Edward tell his human. "She knows just about every type of dance. And is in the French Ballet group."**

**The song ended and I hugged Emmett laughing as I heard everyone clapping. I walked by Eddie and smiled. "And I taught you how to 'dirty dance'."**

**After everyone sat down and the music was low I heard Eddie call me. "Why won't you tell Bella your story Isa? She knows just about all of ours. Tell her about your interesting ability too."**

**I nodded. "Sure, I'd be happy to. Well you see…" I said looking at the human girl. "…in order for you to have the whole story we'd have to start from my mother. Annett Ames. She was a white witch. A good witch. People would go to her when they were ill or to get their cards read and such things like that. When I was twelve my mother started to teach me to read and write spells. Most of them worked but I had a lot of failures.**

"**Three years later, after trying a spell, what seemed to be a million times, I got frustrated and wanted to throw my spell book across the room but my mother tried to calm me. And then the book flew across the room. My mother saw my ability as a positive thing, she wanted me to strengthen it. When a boy from town saw me practicing my power he ran to the townsfolk and told them that my mother had put the Devil in me to kill them all.**

"**She gave me some money and an address in Rennes, France and told me I'd find my great aunt there. I quickly ran into the forest and saw the town drag my mother into the center of town to burn her. It was during the Salem Witch trials. My mother was one of many to have died. That was on Christmas Day 1692." I took a second to recollect myself.**

"**Within weeks I was at my great aunts. I told her what had happened and she took me in with open arms, of course I did not tell her of my ability, that would have scared her. My great aunt was sixty-three and wasn't in the best of health. Ten months after I arrived she died, leaving me as her only heiress. **

"**I was sixteen when a vampire took me into a dark alley to bite me, he didn't kill me but turned me. I remembered staying there behind a dumpster as I changed. Screaming in terror of what was burning me on the inside. At first I thought it was my mother sending me a message but then after a day or two I was fine, but had an immense thirst. When I got home and discovered what I was I was terrified of myself. I tried to kill myself in many different ways but it was impossible. I couldn't. Then finally I took this as a sign. My strength and agility could be used for good. I would take what everyone thought was evil and turn it good. Just like my mother would have wanted.**

"**My power…" I said concentrating on a pen on the coffee table and lifted it with my mind, turning it at all angles. "…can only lift a certain amount of weight. I cannot lift this house nor a human. I've discovered the maximum weight I can hold up is about four to five pounds." I put the pen down and looked over at them.**

**Edwards human yawned. 'You better put her to rest'. I thought and he nodded in response. He left with her. Stayed with her the whole night I presume because he did not return.**

"**He always stays the night with her…" Rosalie told me as she stood behind me while I looked out the big window in the living room. "She doesn't belong with us." **


	4. Scent

**Edward.**

Bella wanted to come with us tonight. We had agreed to meet with the mongrels' every now and then to practice and become stronger for this fight. They wanted to know our scent to make sure there weren't any mistakes during the battle. It seemed odd to Isa that we would associate with these creatures but then again it would seem odd to anyone on the outside to see how we 'lived'.

Isa, every time I looked into her thoughts they were always filled with kind things about my family. She loved being with Alice, which was a relief because it gave me more time with Bella. Esme adored her too. It seemed as though the whole family was in balance when she was around, even with this whole battle thing.

We were still at the house waiting for it to be time for us to meet with the wolf pack. Bella was at her house cooking dinner for Charlie. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Isadora was absorbed in her painting that she was creating by the big window in the living room. I leaned against the entranceway to the living room and observed her. Jasper came up beside me and looked at her too.

"There is something so calming about her presence. She never seems to feel stressed or troubled." Jasper said still watching her. "Even when she came I couldn't feel anything negative from her." Jasper left my side and went to go stand behind her watching her create her version of what seemed to be Heaven. Isadora always had hope to pass onto the other side. To the Paradise.

There were clouds and angels all around her painting. It made me smile when I saw my face as one of the angels with wings. I started to read her mind to find humming. She was humming Appassionata, one of Beethoven's . She had watched his performances and described them as something unbelievably beautiful, like the way I played. At least that's what she would tell me. I never had the opportunity to meet Mr. Beethoven.

"We have to go." Carlisle said as he walked through the living room. Everyone started to leave as I waited for Isadora to put her paint brushes down and leave everything ready for her to pick up where she left off when she got back.

"You ready to go?"

"Why do I have to do this? I've been around young werewolves before and it's not fun. They're dangerous and stupid." She was complaining like a teenager. It made me laugh because the way she argued was completely the opposite of the way Bella argued. Bella always argued that the werewolves were perfectly fine and they wouldn't hurt her.

"Well, you'll like Jasper's 'class'. You run a long with them, I have to go get Bella, I promised her she could go." Isadora nodded and ran off. The last thought I could read from her was 'Oh'.

When Bella and I reached the clearing the werewolves were already there getting their scents. I put Bella down close to me and went to stand next to Carlisle. Sam passed me then went down the line. Isadora was at the other end. I was reading his mind, he seemed disgusted by our smell. Until…there was another whiff. And I heard laughter. I turned to see Sam lick Isadora. He seemed to like her smell. But what was the difference between her and us. We were both vampires.

Sam called over Jacob to smell the new vampire that was on our side and so he did. Jacob stood there on all fours and inched up to her. When he finally took in a big whiff he seemed to smile. Jacob liked her smell too. He continued to smell her and she was giggling. He then finally retreated back to his pack and they were 'talking' about how strange it was to like a vampires smell.

I concentrated on Isadora to find what she was thinking of. 'These dogs aren't so bad' she thought. Everyone else thought it was odd to have a dog lick a vampire out of pleasure of their smell. But Isa acted like it was nothing. She noticed me looking at her confused and shrugged. 'You're as lost as I am.' She thought and we both laughed.

Jasper was instructing us on how to take down newborn vampires when I heard, 'She's not that bad. Nice figure and she doesn't seem disgusted by us.' Jacob, I should have known. Bella was sitting down leaning against a tree as we practiced. She seemed so tired. It was late and I knew she had to rest but she was so stubborn on coming that I couldn't say no. Finally after half an hour I went over to her and lifted and heard another of Jacob's thoughts towards Isa.

"Keep it in your pants Black." I said and it caught everyone off guard as I ran to drop off Bella in her room. She was already asleep in my arms when I laid her on her bed. I would be back later on to sit with her. But now I needed to find out what was going on with Isa.


	5. Angry

**Isadora.**

This was most certainly an interesting night. I went back to my painting as the Cullen's and I walked back into the house. They all seemed as surprised as I was that one of those dogs licked me and that they liked my scent. I knew that there was this huge difference between scents with werewolves and vampires but the fact that they liked mine was completely odd.

I hummed to myself again as I continued to paint another angel. I wanted this done before I left. It would be a gift to Esme. Her family as angels. I smiled to myself. "What was all that about?" I heard him say behind me as he watched me paint.

"Like I said, I'm as lost as you are on this. Maybe it has to do with my witch half. Hum, interesting." Everyone was probably tuned into our conversation.

"Well, it's just not right. Carlisle is there anything that you can figure out to get the answer as to why this is?" Edward asked Carlisle. Poor Carlisle, I knew his hands were tied behind his back on this. There was no questioning the system, Vampires hated Werewolves and vice versa.

I lightly hit Eddie in the stomach. "Don't put Carlisle on the spot like that. I'm just a freak, accept it. Werewolves like me. So what? You're dating a human, most vampires would think that's weird. So what if werewolves like me?"

"Do you like them Isa?" He asked me looking deep into my eyes and I tried not to give off any thought as to answer his question but how could I ever keep anything from Edward.

"They're not as bad as I thought they would be." I quickly concentrated on my painting trying to figure out how I was going to put Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward was in shock. I could just feel it. He was literally glaring at me. Edward had never glared at me, let alone been mad at me. I tried to ignore it and continue painting but he wouldn't let it go. "Isa…but they're, they're…animals, they're disgusting creatures. Dogs, that's what they are Isa, they are dogs. How can you even think about making friends with such creatures. It's just wrong. Our species shouldn't even fight together let alone be friends."

"Well why not? Why can't we? Just be…friends? Just because you say it's wrong, just because your human has strong feelings towards these creatures…"

"Be quiet!" Edward hissed at me and I stood up dropping my things scared. If I could have cried, I would have. I started to quickly walk away from the living room and up the stairs. "…no, no Isa." He called after me as I walked up to a room, any room. I wanted to just be away from him. "Isa please!" He called as he followed me. I walked into what seemed to be Alice and Jasper's room. Yes it was, I could tell by her fully stocked closet that the door couldn't contain.

He lightly knocked on the door. "Isadora, please." I felt so infuriated, so sad, so…so words couldn't finish to describe how I felt. URGH! I just wanted to escape. I couldn't be around here. Why was it that he could love someone for a different species yet I couldn't. He wasn't human anymore, he couldn't make that argument.

Lila told me this was going to be hard on me. She told me not to expect to come here and have him run to me and have my happily ever after that I had 'dreamed' of. I just wanted him to take me away. We would run to London and spend our days with me reading by the fire as he played the piano. We would travel and I would dance around the world. I would dance for him.

My back pressed against the door as I slid down to sit on the floor. "I'm sorry Isa, but I am in love with her." He told me in response to my thoughts running through my mind. I shifted my body so that I could look at the door. I pressed my hand against the door. I knew he was right there. For some reason I could feel he was right there. I stood up and walked towards the window. I stood just outside the window and started to sing in my head.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears…And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave…Cause your still presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone…._

I jumped and started to run into the forest, unaware of what was going on around me, I just ran.


	6. Chit Chat

**Rosalie.**

I nearly laughed as Edward came back to drag some sort of explanation out of Isadora for what had happened this evening. This was going perfect. I watched and heard as he chased her up the stairs just as everyone else did. Esme looked deep into Carlisle's eyes with worry. She loved, no adored Isadora as if she were another daughter. And Alice wanted to run up the stairs. But Jasper held her back shaking his head.

We all knew this wasn't our argument, this was between them two but I couldn't help myself. When Edward left back to Isabella I walked out the back door. Alice followed. Of course she would. She knew exactly what my intentions were. "Back off Alice."

"You can't interfere with them Rose. It's not our place to butt in." I looked back to find her staring at me with her arms crossed at her chest.

"Bella needs to realize that it's better for her to just stay a human instead of wishing so much to be a part of this hell! And if this is the only way she'll realize it then so be it. I'll do the work, I'll make sure it gets done. We all know that it would break the pact if she gets bitten here and then we will engage into a battle with the werewolves that isn't something we need. It's better off if he just leaves her again. If Isadora makes him realize that Bella is better off with her human life than with us."

Alice turned away. We all knew how strong Edward and Bella's love was but Edward would never bite her, he would never take her soul away. It would haunt him forever. "Don't tell them where I've gone." I begged Alice. She just nodded and walked back inside.

I ran trying to find some hint of Isadora's scent. Trying to find where she'd gone. When I'd finally found her she was hugging a tree, leaning her body against it. I slowly approached her.

"What is it Rosalie? Here to do Edwards dirty work?" She asked. When she spoke his name the tone of her voice made me realize how hurt she really was. I had never really liked Isadora, sure she was a sweet girl but I never really considered her a friend.

"No one has sent me." This seemed to have caught her attention. She turned to look at me. She walked around the tree with one hand holding onto it. "I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

**Isadora.**

As I heard what Rosalie purposed to me I shook my head in disbelief that she could think of doing such a thing to Edward. Sure it hurt me that he could be so selfish to not want me to even think of liking someone outside our species, in some way I felt like he was acting as a father would when he discovered his straight A preppy daughter was dating an Emo failing all courses type of guy.

It wasn't anything like that. Jacob and I were on the same side. Sure I still loved Edward but as long as he was with his human I couldn't do anything. Rosalie finished her explanation and held her hand out asking for me to join her in her mission. I stared at it for a long moment then shook my head. "No…no, I will not do that to Edward. He is my friend, I could never hurt him in that way."

I walked around the streets of this small town Forks. Watching as it slept calmly, completely unaware of the dangerous life that was so close to it. Completely unaware of the battle between species that was going on in the dark. I ran my hands through my long dark thick curls messing up my hair. What did it matter anymore? I knew I would never be with Edward. His 'heart' belonged to only one person, Isabella Swan. She would never know how good she had it.

I envied her yet I would fight for her. "Hello." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I jumped a bit completely unaware that anyone was following me. I must have been so lost in thought that I didn't notice this human walk up behind me. But then I sniffed the air and knew this as no human. He was a werewolf.

"I was doing my regular route and noticed you were walking alone…is something up? I never thought to see you out here alone." It was the big werewolf that had smiled at me, not the first one that licked me but the second one. I could tell because his eyes were still the same, so deep, so mysterious. So thrilling.

"I am very capable of walking alone. I do not need anyone to watch out for me."

"I'm sure of that, I just thought you'd be walking with one of your bloodsucker friends. I don't think we've been properly introduced." He said curving his lips into some big smile. He held his enormous hand out. "I'm Jacob Black."

I looked at his hand questioningly first then slowly placed my small cold delicate looking hand in his huge rough warm hand. "Isadora Ames. At your service." I said and that made his smile grow even larger.


	7. Seduced

**Jacob.**

I knew she was the enemy but God, if you'd see this woman, this creature, this seductress, you'd understand. She didn't even smell as bad as the other bloodsuckers which had us all confused. Was she special in some way or what? I didn't understand that, but I did want to get to know her more. I wanted to see what she was like. Be around her. Something seemed to pull me to her. Some unseen force.

I had put my hand out for her to receive and when I felt her small hard hand in mine I smiled knowing we were off to a good start. The odd thing was, she didn't feel so cold. She felt like a light summer's breeze. "So Isadora, what's up? Why are you roaming around tonight? Patrolling or something?"

I saw her look around and start walking again and I followed. "Um, no, not on patrolling. I'm just wandering I suppose." What a voice. So soft, so smooth. Get a hold of yourself Jacob! What are you thinking?!

But just look at her. So perfect. The way her jeans fit perfect around her small hips and the way her shirt hugged her curves, all of her perfect petite curves. She was hot! "Oh." You idiot, all you can say is 'Oh'. She laughed. A small light laugh filled the air. "Well, do you want some company. I mean, I know I may not smell all that good to you but…"

"No, actually, I'm fine with the smell. I mean it does stink a bit but I suppose I'll get used to it with time." Whoa, with time? So what did that mean?

"Oh." There I go with that stupid reply again. "So…." I looked over at her as she ran her hand long a fence. "Is there anything in you'd like to do?"

She shook her head. She was quiet for a while and then she spoke. "How can you do it? Be so close to her and not hurt so much?"

I was confused at first then I caught on that she was talking about Bella. "Well, it's hard. It's always hard. I want to kiss her and hold her in my arms but I know she just wants Edward and no one else." I shrugged. "What can I do? Brainwash her into loving me?"

"No, I suppose then she wouldn't really be loving you." She said.

"Why did you ask?" I followed her as she started to trail off into the forest. She seemed so lost in thought, it interested me. I wanted to know what was running through her mind.

"Edward…" She started. "I love Edward like you love Bella." She sighed and leaned her back against a tree and stared up at the stars. "But he made it clear tonight that we would never be."

Of course. It had to be _his fault. Everyone that surrounded him, one way or another, he ended up hurting. I watched her. Leaning there…gazing at the stars. I slowly stepped forward. I knew she heard me because I could see her body stiffen._

_She turned to focus her perfectly golden eyes on me. Just do it Jacob, or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I leaned in, I had to go really down, with me being over six foot and her I guess being a bit over five foot. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips over her cold ones to give her a small kiss. _

_And I was surprised by her response. Isadora wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss intensifying it. I could feel the heat growing inside me. Wanting more. I pushed her back against the tree again and wrapped one arm around her waist._

_Wow, what a kiss. I hated to admit it, but it was even better than Bella's._


	8. Disgusted

**Edward.**

Bella continued to ask me all day what was on my mind or what was it that was bugging me so much. I just told her it was the battle. That I felt they were still unprepared when actually I felt the contrary. I knew Jasper had trained them all so well. I knew that they could fight the army of newborns with ease. It was Isadora that was really on my mind.

Last night she took off and still had not come back to the house. I'm worried. Not that she might be hurt or anything but the fact of how and why she left. I tried asking Alice to find her so that I may go talk to her and explain everything but every time she tries to look for her she comes up blank. She doesn't understand why this is. I sighed.

Where could she be. I hope she hasn't been discovered or anything yet. Or worse, I hope she hasn't gone to the Volturi. I just needed to know where she was.

That night after Bella had gone to bed I went back to the house for updates on anything that has happened. Before walking into the house I heard Esme's thoughts. _Oh my, I hope Edward comes soon. Or maybe he shouldn't. I don't think he should see this. _

Curiosity immediately struck me. What could she be talking about? I stood there and within a second Alice opened the door. "If I wouldn't have opened it, you never would have. Come in Edward." In complete honesty I was afraid to find out what my mother feared me knowing. I slowly made my way inside the house. And I smelt it.

The dog's smell was inside my house. I growl formed in my throat and I calmed myself. I walked into the living room and saw Isadora there. She was wearing a cream colored night gown with a pink silk night robe. Why she was wearing a night gown I don't know but that didn't seem to matter much. I took a few steps closer to her and noticed that she was still painting. I looked over at Esme who was still watching me walk up to her. _You'll see son, you'll see._ Alice was leaning against Jasper.

I couldn't see Emmett, Rosalie or Carlisle here, they must've been somewhere else around the house. I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder and everyone left the room. She stopped her brush stroke and let it fall making a deep red line ruin the beautiful beach painting she was working on.

I walked around her and saw what everyone dreaded me to see. Isadora had deep scratches running down her chest. I couldn't see where they finished because of her night gown. But from what I could see, they were deep and horrible. She still didn't look at me.

"Isadora, what happened? How….? What did this to you? How could something do this to you? I just….I don't understand." I walked back a few steps terrified of her wounds and my back hit the wall behind me. My eyes wandered up her neck to where the cuts began.

She finally saw me, looked at me. With apologetic eyes. "Something just happened Edward." She looked down and away from me. "I'll fight with you in the battle and then I'm leaving. I can't stand to be here Edward. I'm sorry."

"But you still haven't answered my question. What did this to you Isa? How on earth…? I just don't get it. I don't. This is an impossible."

"I'd prefer not to talk about it." She said getting up from her seat and walking slowly up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I looked over at Esme who had just walked back into the living room. I stood up and walked over to her.

"What happened to her?"

She shrugged and looked at me, "No one knows. Not even Alice could look into her future to see where she was or what she was doing. When she got back she just went up stairs and changed into that then came down to paint. She doesn't want to speak to anyone. Jasper says he continues to get an odd feeling coming from her. As if she were disgusted with herself, he says. I just hope everything will be okay." She kissed my forehead and went back down to Carlisle's office.

I looked around the empty room trying to read the minds in the house. _Should I confront her? Should I ask if she told her something? No….no…_ Alice.

Then I heard a small thought, so quiet._ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have._ I followed her thoughts up to her room and knocked on the door. _Don't open the door, just ignore him._ Then the footsteps came closer to the door. And it opened.

Her eyes were on mine and I saw it all. What made her feel so disgusted, as Jasper described, with herself.

My arms wrapped around her and she hugged me back continuing to apologize in a low voice. My hand ran through her messy curls as I held her closer and finally kissed her head. "Shhh….it's okay. Just sit." I walked with her over to the small couch she had in her room and sat with her.

That was the first night I did not spend with Bella. But I knew Isa needed me. She laid her head on my lap and just stared at the wall during the whole night. My hand rested on her waist as I watched her. She didn't know. How could I be so angry with her for this. I couldn't. And I think that's what hurts her. I can't just hate her.

For as much as she wants it, I could never hate Isadora. She wasn't responsible for who she loved. That just happens.


	9. Remembering

**Isadora.**

I stared at the wall not knowing what to say or do after he walked in and was sitting with me the entire night. I was glad that he was in the room with me. It made me feel less of a monster for doing what I had did. For betraying him like that. I knew that he was aware of what had happened last night. I emphasized so much how bad I felt for it in my thoughts.

At first I wanted him to hate me, to want me to leave so that when I finally left it wouldn't hurt me that he still cared for me and that I had been such a bad friend. But he didn't. He sat there, holding me on his lap just making sure I was alright. Then the whole night flashed before my eyes again…

_Last night:_

_His kisses were so intense and I felt this ragging feeling inside me, so wild and animal like that I hadn't felt it in years. Even longer than that, centuries. I had continued to kiss Jacob as I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer. He was so much taller than me. He had to pull me up and wrap my legs around his waist so that we were face to face._

_The night was so intense and I let the animal inside me take over. And I suppose he did the same. Most of the time he was human but there were times when he did change. He had pushed me against a tree or two and had knocked them down. It was ridiculous, how awful we had left the forest once we were done. It was a game of cat and mouse in a kitchen full of china._

_He had me pined to the ground most of the time, it was difficult to get out of the grip of a young werewolf who was so eager, so hormonal as much of them are. I did get my way as well, leaving him with a few scratches to remember me by. I was close enough to bite him but didn't. Somehow I contained myself or he managed to take control of me. _

_The intensity of the night was felt everywhere. I had no desire to go back to the Cullen's. Especially what had h appened with Edward and Rosalie. I felt like there was no place for me to be, I felt useless. But as I was held in Jacobs arms, pushed around and kissed passionately I felt a sense of belonging. A sense of who I was and what I wanted._

_His body was so warm, an odd feeling, I was scared that he would chill and run away because his eagerness to do this would go away. But it never left. We started by destroying the middle of the forest, twice, then continued to the river at some odd hours of the morning. I don't believe it was even five. But we were there._

_Somehow, at some point during our outrageous adventure we ended up in Canada. I'm not even sure what part it was but I do remember seeing the Canadian flag and hearing the accents of a few natives. I had completely lost my senses while I was with him. We were in a hotel room. I was laying in his arms and he was fast asleep. I figured the dog needed time to rest. _

_Things had heated up so much within five or six hours I don't know how he handled me most of the time. I traced my finger along the edge of his jaw and down his neck to his chest where I made small swirls with my finger. This must have caused him to remember I was there and his hand ran down my naked back. His other hand went down to grab my hand and he brought it up to his lips to kiss it. _

_I watched him intently on every action he made. His features were amazing. I loved the way his hair was messy no matter what he did with it. And it even looked better as we laid together in bed. I moved my body up so that my lips could reach his and the intensity began once again._

_It wasn't until around two or three in the afternoon that I realized we had been gone all day. That we had literally blocked out the world to have our moments of pleasure. I stood at the long window with antique French doors that lead out to a small balcony. I then looked back at Jacob who was once again sleeping._

_He had the idea of taking a bath together so we did as he requested. That was no problem for me considering the fact that no matter how much we tried to control ourselves we couldn't and would eventually end up together again. _

_My eyes gazed over his beautiful body, so perfect with every muscle fully developed and his skin so tanned and just right. It brought a sensation to me. I bit my lip as I watched his chest move up and down as he breathed. But how could I be doing this? What was I doing here? He was the enemy. And I was sleeping with him._

_I quietly walked back and followed the trail of clothing we had left as we entered the hotel room and put my clothes back on. I looked over at Jacob and blew him a small kiss as I turned to walk out the door. I quickly ran back to the Cullen's knowing that he would not look for me there._

_When I got back there Edward was gone, which was good for me. I had time to think of how I was going to explain all this to him. Maybe I could just block out everything that had happened. But for how long? _

_I shook my head and walked over to the guest bedroom that they had left me to use to get dressed and read or if I wanted to have some alone time. Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked up to the room. Especially Rosalie's. _

_I felt as if there were a spot light on me. I walked into the room and looked through the closet of clothing I had. Everything was jean's or skirts or sweaters. I had no sweats. Well I had a night gown, I thought that it was simply beautiful and that I had to buy it once while shopping with Lila. _

_I stood in front of the mirror naked and observed the damage Jacob had left. My hand ran over my neck, two scars there that ran down under one of my ribs. Another three that ran clearly down my back if anyone ever saw those. A few small ones on the top of my chest that I was sure Edward would notice. My hips had four small claw scratches. Nice, he knows how to mark his property._

_I let out a sigh and grabbed the night gown and put it on then noticed that it was too revealing so I put on a robe over it. I sat in the living room and painted again as I waited for Edward to come back._

It was early in the morning when the doorbell rang. I didn't want to move, not because I was tired but because I loved the position I was in. But Edward said he had to walk downstairs and get it since Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle had all gone hunting.

I let him walk out first then followed. I stood at the middle of the stairs when Edward opened the door. Run, my mind told me. But my body did nothing.


	10. Confrontation

Jacob.

I woke up to find her gone. I looked for her for a while and the saw the note no the door.

Sorry to leave you J,

But I can't continue this.

© Isa

Ugh. I figured. She was with the bloodsucker, hell she was one. But she was so sexy. Get a grip Jacob. Wow. I grabbed my pants and put them on then walked out of the hotel. Canada? I saw a flag and laughed. Oh yeah, she kept trying to run but I continued to chase her. The edge of my lip curved up into a sly smile remembering how much fun she was.

I tried to spend most of the day patrolling as Sam wanted me to. He had read my mind and saw what I had done, along with the rest of the pack, and let's just say they weren't too happy with me. But he understood, somehow. I don't know how.

While running around I caught onto her scent. She didn't smell as bad as the other bloodsuckers which was good for me. My nose seemed to like the smell she gave off, I looked over to were the smell was coming from and of course it came from the Cullen's house. I sighed and stood there in my wolf form on my hind legs. Should I go?

No, no Jacob you need to go back with the pack. She left you there that morning, if she wants you she'll come back to you. Plus, you can't love her, you love Bella. I constantly reminded myself about her but somehow the image of Isa's beautiful smile came back into my mind, along with other beautiful things. I snickered to myself and the changed into my human form. I put my pants on as I walked up to the door and knocked.

I had my back turned to the door when it was finally opened. Edward opened it and he glared at me. I looked past him to find her. Standing at the top of the stairs looking down at me. Images from our fun nights came to mind and I heard a growl come from Edward and he stood in front of me blocking my view of Isa. Looking so innocent at the top of the stairs yet being the complete opposite when it came to the bedroom, or outside the bedroom. The sex kitten Edward did not know…. Wait, I had something special to him. Something he would never come to know.

All of a sudden I felt a cold hand grip around my throat and pull me inside and threw me against the wall. "Don't you dare think of using her in that way. I'll make sure you regret every single thought."

Edward's threatening words made me chuckle rather than shiver. I grabbed his wrist and tried to move his hand from my throat but I couldn't budge it. He was determined to snap my neck. I looked up at Isadora who still hadn't moved from the position she was when she first saw me. "Could you do it? What would Bella think of you? What would Isa think?" I knew I had hit home when he looked back up the stairs to Isa.

She was slowly and gracefully walking down the stairs, I don't think that it was done intentionally, it was just a part of who she was. It was the way she moved. "No Edward don't harm him."

She walked up to us and placed her hand on his and his grip loosened to let me free. I touched my nearly frozen neck and looked over at her who was still looking at him. What a sick love triangle we are. She must have been telling him something because he was still looking deep into her eyes after a long period of time. The way he looked at her was affectionate, caring, kind of the way he looked at Bella but more brotherly, at least I hope more brotherly.

He finally took a few steps back and looked at the ground. "I'm going to see Bella for a while. If I sense anything wrong I will come back and tear your arm off dog." He was still looking at her as he spoke to me. I nodded and watched as he left. Now it was just me and her.

She stood completely still, only my breath was heard in the room. "So are we going to talk about this?" I asked anxious to get this over with. I didn't know if I really wanted it to be over with but I knew Sam wanted me back with the pack. I knew he would be angry with me again if I didn't return.

"What is there to talk about? I don't even know why you're here." In some odd way it hurt me to hear her say those words. "What happened was a mistake, we were both just…stupid for doing what we did." She looked away. Wow, now that hit like a silver bullet to a fairytale werewolf, silver bullets don't really work on us.

I nodded. "Fine, I understand. You must have been upset with your bloodsucker family and decided to go out and hurt someone." She looked at me and shook her head but I started to step back. "I get it, I don't belong here…with you." I turned around and started to walk out of the house and changed as I ran into the forest.

I don't know why I did what I did next but I think it was a mistake.


	11. Leavin

**Bella.**

I didn't understand what was going on but I knew something was up. Edward had left me last night. He had never done that before and it seemed odd that he had now that Isadora was back. I decided to ignore it when he came over to my house in the early morning but as the day went on he seemed more and more distant. I tried talking to him but it seemed as though every time he looked out the window he tuned me out and was looking for something.

"What is it Edward?" I finally asked standing by him at my bedroom window.

He finally seemed to be back with the real world and looked at me. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

I hated when he lied to me. Whether it was for my protection or not I hated his lies. "Just tell me, please."

He looked down and held my hands as we walked back to the bed and sat down. "Isa isn't doing so well and I'm just keeping an eye out for her." I stood up and looked down at him pulling my hands away quickly.

"Ugh! I knew it was because of her you were so distant! Why does she have to interfere with everything!?" Edward seemed to be mad by the way I spoke about her. He stood up and looked down at me.

"I have to go…" Was the last thing he said to me. I felt like crying, I hated her! The longer she was here the more she stole Edward from me.

Edward had been gone for a few minutes when I heard a knock on my door. I rushed down the stairs hoping it would be him, hoping that he'd come back to say he was sorry for leaving me to go to her. But it wasn't Edward. It was Jacob.

"Bella I need to talk to you." I nodded and let the door open enough so that he could step through.

"What's wrong?" The look on his face was nothing good. "Did something happen to Billy? The Clan?"

He continued to shake his head. "Then what is it Jake?" I started to get impatient as I saw him pace back and forth in my tiny living room. It seemed as though he was trying to decide what or how he was going to say what he was going to say.

"I umm…Bella I think, I'm pretty sure there's something up with Edward and Isadora." Oh no, what I feared most. Is he with her?

"Tell me everything you know." I sat there and took it all in, everything he told me about that night he went patrolling and saw them together in the middle of the forest. Tears formed in my eyes, I tried so hard to hold them back but the more I tried the faster they fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just thought you should know." I hugged him as tight as I could, and I felt his warm arms around me.

"Thank you Jacob. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

**Edward.**

I had heard Isadora's thoughts. _Maybe I should just go….. _Most of the time they were hard to hear, it was like a bad radio station, but the more I tried to tune into her thoughts Bella continued to talk. I must admit, most of the time I tuned her out but she seemed to notice that I wasn't paying much attention to her. …._Volturi_ was the only thing that I needed to hear to know that she wasn't thinking right and I had to go.

I walked out on Bella's little tantrum and went to go attend my dear friend. As much as I loved Bella and I knew she needed me too, Isa had no one. I felt an obligation to her as well and I knew that Bella wouldn't understand.

I walked through the doors. Everyone was already at the house making faces at the smell of dog in the house. "Edward did you let a stray in the house?" Alice asked.

"Where's Isa?" I asked going to the stairs.

"In her room." I heard Esme respond. I rushed up and found her sitting on the couch with a bag next to her. She was dressed in a light peach silk shirt and long black slacks. Her hair was pulled back into a messy updo, a few hairs fell over her face.

I walked over to her and she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Edward." If I were still human I would have had a panic attack. She couldn't leave me so soon. Not in this condition.

"No, you're not thinking. Sit down. We'll work this through…."

"No Edward I'm leaving. Ever since I got here I've been causing nothing more than trouble to you and your family and I'm sorry about that…."

"No! No! It's because of that dog isn't it? It's his fault you are leaving." I walked over to her and placed both hands on either side of her head. "Stay Isa, please just stay. I know things will work out here just watch okay?" I felt like a child begging her to stay here with us. I don't know why I wanted her so badly to stay, don't get me wrong I loved her like a sister but something deep inside me wanted her to stay so badly that I'd do anything at this point to do it. Even if it meant I'd have to kill the dog for her.

She lifted her hand and ran it through my hair. "Come with me." It wasn't really a request. I was about to say yes, when I remembered Bella. How I had promised her I would never leave her again. And now I was. I looked down and nodded.

"But we leave tonight, not now." I looked back at her and her eyes seemed to glow.

The rest of that day I wondered how I was going to tell Bella that I would be gone only for a period of time, that I would be back for her. No matter how I said it I knew she was going to take it as me leaving her again. So I prepared myself as I went in through her window.

I saw her laying on her bed curled up and I saw on the bed beside her. My hand softly touched her arm and she didn't even turn to look at me. "Just go."

I caught on by her tone that she wasn't too happy with me. "Bella…I need to speak with you. I didn't want to leave you a note nor did I want to just leave."

She sat up quickly and looked at me. "You're leaving Forks again?" I nodded guilty. "Fine, leave with her, see if I care."

I looked up at her shocked. "How did you know I was leaving with Isadora?"

"Who else would you leave me for?"

I reached out to touch her and she moved away. "I'm not leaving you for her love. I just need to make sure she's okay."

"What about this fight that's coming up in two days?"

I too had wondered what was going to happen with the fight but I had convinced myself that they could do it without me. "They are all prepared, ready for battle. They could win this without me. The dogs know the plan so they know what they are going to do with you and I am confident enough to leave them with my heart."

She rolled her eyes. I looked outside and noticed the sun had gone down Isa would be waiting for me. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and then left.


	12. Dealing

**Bella.**

I sat there alone once again, my heart felt as if it had been torn out and put into a blender. He said he wasn't leaving me for her but what other explanation was there for his sudden decision to leave me and go off with her. I hated her, with every being in my body I hated her. I laid on my bed crying the rest of the night. The next day I didn't have the will power to get myself out of bed to go to school.

My father knocked on the door and asked if I was okay. I told him that I was fine, but I needed to stay in bed that day. He didn't ask anything else from there. I wonder if he knew that Edward had left me. My father had an odd way of knowing these things. I sighed as I tried to close my eyes to rest, it burned a bit to close them but I needed the rest.

_**Dream:**_

_Isadora was walking by his side holding his hand in her gray sweater dress that reached mid thigh with black leggings. He was by her side, in dark jeans and a sweater vest with a button down shirt underneath. They looked so picture perfect by each other. I looked at them from a far distance in my plain shirt and worn out jeans. I did not fit into the picture._

_Isadora laughed at what they were talking about and he smiled laughing a bit as well. When they finally reached me they both looked down at me and all of a sudden I felt so short I had to look up at them. I found it difficult to not blush. They looked at each other and laughed. Other people were around us in the park. Everyone else looked at me and laughed as well. "Did you really think I'd stay with you once she came along?" He said to me. I began to cry. _

"_Please Eddie, love, let's not talk to the humans. They are too touchy. Let's leave…" She said as she moved up to kiss him. He nodded in agreement and turned to walk away with Isadora without looking back to see me. _

"_No! Wait! Please, I love you Edward! Please!" I begged. I continued to cry and let myself lay on the concrete of the sidewalk…._

"Ah!" I woke up screaming and tried to catch my breath. I looked at the clock 12:34 p.m. I laid back down in bed and decided that it was almost time for me to get up. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't waste my days crying over Edward.

* * *

A/N:  
Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just was brain dead for the longest time and I couldn't write down what I wanted to, it was one of those writters block moments. But I know where I want the story to go I just need to figure out how I want it to get there. So expect a new chapter to be updated soon. This one is small and not that great but I promise, it well get better. =) Thank you to all of those who have followed this story, yall are my motivation to keep writting!

Peace & Love,

J


	13. A New Beginning

**Isadora.**

The sun was rising as I stood outside of the small house surrounded by a vineyard from all corners. Beautiful Italy. It made me smile as I hugged myself looking out at all the beauty the world had to offer. Nothing seemed as beautiful as it did through my eyes this morning. We had ran all night and finally decided to come to this small house. It's hardly taken care of, but it's mine. I used to love to come here after I first became a vampire. I used to run here to get away from civilization to clear my mind and lose the scent of the humans. I did it to try to control myself and train my senses to learn to enjoy other smells other than the one of human blood. The grapes was one I enjoyed most.

Edward stepped out of the house, we had nothing to do really. We couldn't enjoy a nights rest nor could we eat any of the fresh fruit's the place had to offer. I found it a complete waste but at the same time it was so beautiful and wonderful to enjoy, watching life grow. "Morning Eddie…" I laughed a bit, but he didn't seem to enjoy it. Edward seemed a bit distant since we left last night and I understood that. He had left his love behind. And I wasn't sure if I had as well. A huge part of me was so excited to finally be alone with Edward and another part of me wanted to enjoy a wild night with Jacob once again, though he was a young werewolf it didn't seem it when he took over with such power during our moments of pleasure. I had to contain myself. Maintain your smile and do not fantasize about things that you should not be involved with, I told myself trying to think of something else that wouldn't make me so obvious. If I were a human girl, I would have blushed just like Bella does. I laughed a bit at that.

Edward sat on the wicker loveseat I had out on the front porch with Matthew Lewis's first edition book The Monk. I sighed knowing that it would take time for him to finally deal with the fact that we may not go back to Forks. He wanted to go back but I didn't want him to leave my side now that I had him. I knew he could hear my thoughts and wasn't too happy with them. But why did he come then? Did he come because he felt sorry for me? That must have been it.

"Don't make assumption's Isadora. I don't even know why the hell I'm here."

Uh-oh, he was mad. I went and sat on the empty seat next to him in the loveseat. "If you feel you shouldn't be here then why don't you go back?"

"I don't know, some part of me, some stupid part of me says I should be here, sitting down right next to you but I know another part of me wants to be back in Forks sitting in Bella's bed, helping her with her Chemistry homework or whatever." He sighed, a sigh of irritation. I reached out to run my hand through his hair.

"I can deal on my own Edward, I've done it for quite a few years. I know you feel a responsibility for me but I'm not a child that you can constantly guard. If I want to go out and explore the world I'm going to." I saw him look down at his feet, resting his elbows on his legs. I moved to kiss his forehead and he laughed a bit.

"Okay, but I want to be one-hundred and ten percent sure that you are okay. I'm going to be here for a week and after that I'll head back to Forks and make sure my family is all right and all."

I smiled and nodded agreeing with his deal. After that week I'll just go back to France and continue with my dance. But this week would be the best week of a lifetime, or more.

* * *

**Seth.**

The battle was tough and intense. Apart from the 18 newborns there were others. According to Alice, Victoria had a plan that she couldn't see until today, the day of the battle, and it was too late for us to do anything about it. Victoria had sent one of her minions to go convert more newborns. Those newborns were easily around 20 or 25 if more. They had traveled throughout the States to get these newborns so that it wouldn't seem so suspicious. She was smart.

Her plan was going to work out to her advantage. Victoria would have her glorious victory for her James. But the whole story did not end in her favor. Though we were weak, she still lost the battle. Jacob came through for everyone at the end when he jumped up behind Victoria just about as she was going to attack Bella and he killed her. He tore her into pieces with no mercy. Bella was still in complete shock when he carried her back to the field with us. I stared over at Alice, poor little Alice. The ashes of her beloved one in her arms. If she had the tears to cry that would be all she'd be doing at the moment. Instead she held him the best way she could until the gust picked up and blew his ashes away. She wanted to kill Victoria over and over again and make her pay for what she had done. Not only had she destroyed her love, Jasper, but Sam had too been injured badly. Dr. Cullen decided that we needed to get Sam to a bed so that he might rest and heal and not to stress himself too much. Bella got on Emmett's back and he quickly took her back to her house to let her rest.

I stood there as I watched the pack help Sam back to his house. I wanted to leave with the rest but I saw that Jacob was staying behind. He changed into his human form and put on his sweat pants and walked over to Alice. She had pushed everyone else away but to Jake she threw her arms around him. I saw him wince a little as she held on a bit too tight. She got the message and let her grip lose a bit. I couldn't hear what she was telling him since I was now further away from them but she continued to repeat something in his ear and he nodded.

I couldn't imagine what they could be talking about. I thought Jacob hated the vampires. I mean, we all had seen what he and that one friend of Edwards did but how could he be hugging Edwards sister like that. He loathed them before and now he wanted to comfort her. Uh, I just don't understand him some days. He's like a woman, I swear. I quickly ran back to Sam's house and changed into my human form. Dr. Cullen had wrapped Sam's wounds in bandages, though it wouldn't be necessary because we heal fast, Sam still thanked him for his thoughtfulness and told him he appreciated what he was doing for him. Dr. Cullen made a small smile and nodded as he stood up off the bed and started to leave. He looked at me as he passed me to leave the house and I could tell in his eyes that he was in deep pain for the lose of his son Jasper, but even more for the loss of his wife Esme.


	14. Blame

**My POV:**

Edward was sitting in one of the huge chairs Isadora had in the living room. She had an interesting style for designing her house. Everything was random and full of color it was odd but beautiful. She smiled as she looked up at him from her painting, Isa had decided to spend he free time painting a portrait of Edward as he read. She laughed a bit as he made a face to distract her. "No, stop you're going to ruin it. Stay still. I know you can." She begged him as she continued to work on her painting.

Isa had started it over already once and didn't want to start this one over since she was doing so great already. Her brush ran slowly down the canvas to make a strong jaw line when she sensed that something was wrong. Isa looked up to see Edward standing stiff, something was wrong. She put her things on the small table she had beside her to put her supplies on and asked him, "What is it?"

"Carlisle needs me. His thoughts they just keep calling out for me. At first I was just ignoring them but now they seem pleading. He wants us to go back." Edward looked over at Isadora hoping that she would agree to it. He knew that most of the Cullen's were calling out for him to go back but Alice and Carlisle kept asking for Isa as well. Isadora looked down at the ground and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Okay, let's go." Before leaving on their journey back to Forks, Isa changed out of her sweats she used for painting and went to go put on a pair of black slacks and a light pink button up shirt with ballerina flats. She left her hair down and walked back to Edward.

Edward was pulling Isa's had for them to get to the Cullen's house faster than normal. He felt that something was wrong and knew that he needed to be there immediately. Isa also noticed that Edward was anxious to get back to the Cullen's house. She had just hoped that it wasn't nothing too serious.

Once they walked through the door they were greeted with a room full of sad faces. Edward was listening to everyone's thoughts and quickly ran up to his brother Emmett, "Who was it? What happened?"

Emmett looked at Edward and shook his head. He lead Edward up to Alice's room and opened to door to show him Alice standing in front of her window that over looked most of the forest. Her arms wrapped tightly around her body and she had nothing on her mind except Jaspers face. Edward walked up to her and reached out to touch her shoulder and asked her to show him her thoughts. To show him what was wrong.

As soon as he saw the image of Jaspers ashes and Esme's battle with three newborn vampires alone he stepped back and away from her. Alice turned to see her brother as he backed away from her.

She nodded her head as he violently shook his head no. "It can't be….no..no" Edward ran over to Carlisle and Esme's room and scream for her. "Mother!? Esme!? Where are you…? Come out please!" He ran down the hallway once and over again screaming her name at the top of his lungs. By this point Isadora had understood what had happened. She stood off to the side leaning against a wall watching him run around the house begging for her to come out of wherever it was she was hiding but she would never come out. She would never see him again. Edward ran down to Carlisle's office and threw the door open. "Why?! Why?!" He scream at him as he rushed in.

Carlisle had been drinking a scotch straight, it had no affect on him but he wanted the idea of something filling him other than pure sorrow. "Why? Why damn it? I'll tell you why!? Because you decided to go off with that girl…" He said pointing at Isadora who now stood in front of the opened door watching them argue. "…and abandon your family at the day of the battle. One of the biggest and most painful battles we have ever encountered. Esme and Jasper are gone now because of you! You made this happen!"

Edward had never seen Carlisle so infuriated. But his words hurt him. Edward looked down in shame that he had not been there the day of the battle. He thought that his family could deal with it on their own but he had assumed wrong. And now his brother and mother were both dead and there was no one else to blame but himself. Why! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He thought to himself. "I'm sorry father…I'm sorry." He said as he turned around and left the house. "I do not deserve to be here with you…none of you. I have destroyed this family." Edward turned to walk out as Emmett called out to him, "Wait…don't go!" Rosalie stood off to the side and said nothing.

She was saddened that her mother was not with them anymore but she believed it would be a better fate to leave this world than to suffer like they were. She wondered if Esme had gone over to the other world.

Isadora walked up to Alice's room again and walked in. "Alice…" She said as she walked up to her. It hurt Isa to know that Alice was in pain. She considered her a sister. They had shared so much when they knew each other before. "…I'm sorry Alice. I should have never asked him to leave with me."

Alice sat on the small couch in her room and shook her head. "It was no one's fault. If there should be anyone to blame it should be me. I was the one that didn't see her plan. I was the one everyone was depending on. Jasper trusted me with the numbers I gave him. I had assured him time and time again that 18 was as big as the newborns were going to get…but I failed, I failed." She repeated to herself. She stood up and paced around her room not knowing what to do. Life, or whatever it was she was living, was over without Jasper.


	15. Never

**Isadora.**

So now, here I sit, alone once again, having messed things up for Edward once again. What the hell was wrong with me. Did I have a curse calling out to me saying, 'There she is let's attack her with all the bad stuff that could ever happen to someone!' I let out a long breath that blew the hair out of my face. I needed Lila, she would know exactly what to say to liven up the day. But no, I couldn't call her now, she would rush over here and things would be blown out of proportion. I sat back in the couch in the Cullen's living room looking around. There were two paintings of mine up. I smiled, and if I could have cried I would have at that moment because as I scanned the room I saw the painting I had made for Esme a few days before. I stood up and walked over to it reaching out to touch my art work.

She was a beautiful soul, I told myself. She was like a mother to me. So sweet and gentle. I almost wanted to tear down the painting but I knew it wasn't my place to do so. Alice stayed locked up in her room as Carlisle did in his office. I didn't know if I should comfort either one of them or leave. Edward was still gone and no one heard from him. Alice wasn't telling us anything. The only other sane ones besides me were Emmett and Rosalie, and we weren't conversing much. She would glance at me from time to time to see what I was doing and I think Emmett was on a short leash with Rosalie. Why couldn't she have died instead of Esme, ugh! Life isn't fair.

I finally decided I couldn't handle any more of this so I stood up and left the house without being questioned of where I was going or anything. I had my hands in my pocket as I walked down the dirt path behind the Cullen's house into the forest. I was kicking a few rocks when I suddenly felt warmth from behind me. "So you're back…" He said. I turned around to see Jacob Black looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"I think we both know why I'm here."

"Oh what, for them?" He said trying to act as if what had just happened to the Cullen's was nothing, as if it was something that happened on a regular basis.

"Ugh, you are impossible Black." I said turning away to continue my walk but I felt his hand grip my arm and turn me to face him.

"And you are irresistible." He said leaning into me for a kiss. I hated it, I hated the fact that he could just take what he wanted from me like that and my stupid body wouldn't do anything about it. I'm not human, I'm not supposed to be like this. _Push him away damn it!_ I continued to yell at him from the inside but nothing happened.

He finally let go and looked down at me with one of his sly smiles, the ones he would give me while we would lay in bed back in Canada. The one's that got me lost and made me smile like a school girl. I slapped out of it and slapped him once….then again. "Don't you ever do that again!" I yelled at him trying to make myself look stronger than I really was.

He took hold of my hand and stopped me before I slapped him once again. "We both know you wanted it…the way you kissed me back told me all I needed to know." He smiled and laughed a bit as he turned around to run into the trees of the forest. I turned around to not look at him again and wanted to scream a screeching scream. Something that could be heard throughout all Washington but I didn't. I held it back and ran to the end of the forest where there was a cliff. I stopped and looked around me and ran my hands through my hair messing it up then let my body fall to the floor.

I laid there looking up at the sky watching it as it went from night to day. I figured I was far enough into the woods that no human would come out here to see me. I didn't feel like moving. At that moment I wanted to be dead, to not exist in this world as anything. How could a vampire be in love with an animal like that? We are supposed to hate each other. Edward was right. I can't do this, I can't love him.

I sat up and looked into the forest and decided that it was time to go back. No matter what happens, I will never, _never_ be with Jacob Black_,_ the werewolf_._


End file.
